sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noodlecoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Needlemouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 01:44, December 6, 2012 Yes, i got it. Sorry it took so long, i only just realised you were gone Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 20:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh needle ^^ Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 20:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I told them Needle, but... sadly, i dont think a few of them care very much... Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 22:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I see.Minato Arisato 17:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, i did. My favourite colour is blue ^^ Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 20:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) What? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 01:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh god... tell me it's not bad news.... it's bad news isn't it? Oh no... im gonna cry... ;m; Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 04:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) i dont know what to say... Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 23:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... could use some editing... but okay.. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 12:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry Needle, my stupid computer decided to be a dick and crash the internet on me >.< Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 00:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Mm? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 03:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) and that is...? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 20:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I dont think i deserve it...but keep it a suprise for me... Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 17:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Yup. I left. Life MAY be cruel, but I'M crueler. (talk) 19:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Staying here. Life MAY be cruel, but I'M crueler. (talk) 00:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) M'kay. Life MAY be cruel, but I'M crueler. (talk) 00:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeeees..? Doom (talk) 04:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, man. I sorta grew out of Gojira.. Doom (talk) 04:19, February 13, 2013 (UTC) 'kay, bro. :T Doom (talk) 04:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Said feeling is because of why..? Doom (talk) 04:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Doom (talk) 23:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Needle i've lost connection to my internet, and am now reserving off the schools. Can you come to my wiki so we can make a RP Page and Roleplay there? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 01:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Needle, do you mind coming to my wiki please? I'm waiting for you guys to realise i'm back ^^'' Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 22:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC)'' hey c: http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 02:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat malfunctioning won't be on till later D: ...wait... ...c-can you...please come back? I'm lonely... /-n-\ Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 04:04, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I thought you might like to see this http://www.rw-designer.com/cursor-set/yoshi I'm currently using them and they're pretty cool owo File:PinRS025.gif Mordecai has sent you a message File:PinRS025.gif 02:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) needle is the chat working for you Jabeznewman4000 (talk) 23:58, September 5, 2014 (UTC)